Shy for Words
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: Summary inside. Please R&R.


_**Shy for Words**_

_By: Alicia_

_Written: 3/30/06_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tamamura Tamao, Asakura Yoh, or Shaman King._

**Summary: **_Our little Tamao is still trying to tell Yoh that she loves him. Even though Anna knows, she will allow Tamao to try to speak her feelings to Yoh. So, two years past and Tamao is slowly changing her looks. Just trying to check Yoh's attention. When she finally does--will she be able to fight her shyness and fear to tell him how she feels? TamaoXYoh, well sort-of._

A small sorrow filled sigh filled the air around the Funbari Inn. The sigh had come from the pink-haired ascetic, Tamamura Tamao. It had been two years--no--beyond that since Tamao had a crush on the young laid back shaman: Asakura Yoh. A frown has painted upon the shaman's face. She had yet to find enough courage to tell Yoh how she really felt about him. I mean, Tamao was an extremely shy girl. She had always been that way, nothing in life could ever change that. Well, she could change that--if she tired hard enough.

Tamao's frown remained. Sitting on the porch of the Funbari Inn she glanced down at her Kokkuri board, that was located in her faded notebook of course. Slowly she embrassed the notebook, remebering all the history that it had contained. Mainly about her training, her whispering to it about Yoh, and the history it held about the shaman fight she had seen. While brushing away at her shimmering pink hair, Tamao thought back. She had thought back to how she had changed since than. After hearing and seeing most of it all, she had felt different. Not physically, but felt differently on the inside. Maybe it was her becoming more mature? Ha, she was already mature enough. The second thing she thought it could have been was that she had gained the ability to talk to Yoh. Tell him about her feelings. That turned out to be wrong.

Over the last two years Tamao tried and tried to tell him, but it all ended the same. And she knew that Anna could care less if she told Yoh about her feelings. After all, she **_is _**his future wife. As a small, summer breeze drifted around Tamao her hair had began to sway with it. She cuffed a small lock of hair to stop it from swaying, even though it didn't stop the rest of her long hair for dancing. True, over the past years Tamao had let her hair grow. It was as long as Anna's, well if Anna hadn't grown her hair. She left another sigh out when she thought about how mature Anna had gotten. Well, how much beautiful she had grown. Tamao always wished she could have been Anna, she gets to marry Yoh, she is strong--not to mention brave, she isn't shy, when she sings-she has a voice even sirens would be jealous of, and she seemed tons more beautiful than Tamao herself. But Tamao was beautiful in her own way, she just didn't know it.

Tamao quickly snapped out of her depression when she heard her alarm go off on her watch. Jumping up she yelped,"Oh my! Anna-san is going to kill me!"

Dashing into the kitchen, leaving her faded notebook on the porch behide, Tamao was in a state of fear. Rushing to get everything she needed, Tamao didn't even notice Kyoyama Anna already in the kitchen. Tamao came to a hault. A sudden harsh hault. On one heel, Tamao turned at lightning speed and yelped,"ANNA-SAN!"

Itako no Anna paused what she was doing. She put down the wooden spoon she was using to stir rice she glanced over her shoulder. Tamao stood a bit amazed to see Anna wearing an apron, over her normal black dress, and a small handkerchief over her head. The itako's eyes landed on the ascetic. Anna's eyes met up with Tamao's, which caused Tamao to give a small tremble. As fast as the wind itself, Tamao blurted out.

"Gomen, Anna-san! I truely am! I'll--"

Anna raised her finger up, automatically hushing Tamao. The itako walked acrossed the wooden floor over to the other shaman, her slippers softening her steps as she gracefully walked. When Anna had stopped and glanced at Tamao with her calm and cool eyes, Tamao felt a rush of fear run through her viens.

"Tamao," the itako said."You're running out of time." Tamao gave a small confused expression before Anna continued,"Yoh and I will be married soon. You have to tell him." Anna's face gave a small smile,"Go on. It does not matter how he reacts, he shall always remain the Yoh you know and love."

Letting a small bit of hope cross her face, Tamao smiled."Thank you, Anna-san." She turned on her heel yet again and dashed out of the room. Fligging her body to the front door to change into her shoes and out of her slippers, Tamao's face smiled in joy. But than it struck her. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to tell him, not just yet. No, no, no, not at all, not ready at all. She felt numb, she wasn't even close to telling. And soon it will be too late. Even though the marriage was still years away, she felt like she would never be able to speak those words. Those famous words: "I love you".

Tamao pulled on her shoelaces and stood up. At least she could walk, and that is what the pink-haird shaman did. Her hair danced again as another lovely summer breeze blew. Her eyes had scanned around the road she was walking on. At least the Tokyo didn't seem crowded in this area, you still had land to see. Hearing the birds chirpped and sing made Tamao's face brighten with joy. She hummed Hana Hoshi Sora as she skipped down the dirt road. Kicking up dirt happened when Tamao caught sight of storm clouds.

The darken giants slowly consumed the sky and casted everything into shadows. Tamao, for the third time the day, had turned on her heel and started to run back. She didn't run fast enough to beat the rain that drenched the area and Tamao herself. Her baggy white shirt clentched to her body. Her soaken cloths had made her pace slower. Huffing against the gushing rain and the wind, Tamao slowly reached Funbari Hill and eventually to Funbari Inn. Jumping on the porch, Tamao caught her breath. She flipped her hair and turned to watch the rain gush over the gutters.

She reached for her shirt and started to squeeze it to get the water out. She frowned,"Great that ruined my day."

"What ruined your day?" came a calm male voice. The voice had indeed matured over the two years and belonged to Asakura Yoh. Hearing his voice made Tamao jump and turn back to see him. His lazy smile spread acrossed his face,"Come now, how can rain get to you?"

Tamao flushed. Here she was, soaken wet to the bone, and Yoh was right infront of her. Out of her nature, Tamao glanced down and stumbled over her words."No, that's not what I ment...I ment.."

"Hmm?" the laid back shaman questioned as he leaned closer to hear Tamao's words."You ment?"

"Oh.." Tamao spatted."It's nothing, nothing at all...!" Yoh gave a small look, looking like he just believed Tamao's words. But what got to Tamao the most was when Yoh spoke up.

"No. What is it Tamao?" Tamao felt her face flush to a deeper shade of red. This caused Yoh to place his hand on her forhead and his other hand on his head."Hey...Tamao are you sick? No, you feel fine."

Pushing away Tamao said."No, I'm fine I--" she hushed when Yoh gave a small uncertain look."Oh, it's just that...I um...have this problem." Yoh pushed forward.

"What kind of problem?" he questioned, removeing his hand. Tamao flushed and toyed with her fingers.

"Well," Tamao began,"I like this boy...and I really want to tell him how I feel. I mean, I like like him, and I don't know how he'll react. I've had this feeling for a long time too..! But..I...I just don't know."

Yoh gave a small sigh, than smiled."Don't worry, you'll be someone's bride someday." Glancing over he spoke up."The rain's stopped. I'll be going back to my training." He hopped off the porch and began his walking. He brought his hand up and did a small waving motion before adding in."Oh, and Tamao. If the guy would happen to be like me...he would love someone like you."

As he walked off Tamao's face flushed the worse it had all that day. It was the deepest shade of blush you could possiblely picture. Her face sparkled with the small sun. Tamao took a breath, calming her nerves, than whispered. "Don't worry, Yoh-kun. Someday I'll tell you directly how I feel..and no matter what, you'll remain the Yoh I know and love."

She watched Yoh walk away into the horizen while sparkling over him was a shimmering rainbow. Giving Tamao a new sense on life and feeling of being brave. She would never let fear stop her from telling her feelings to Yoh again. She would not allow it. That day, after those words, Tamao had made that silent vow.

_End: **Shy for Words**_

**Note: **_I hope you liked it. Sorry, I'm more along the lines of a AnnaXYoh fan but I thought this would be cute to do. And if you catch mistakes, I'm sorry for those too. And sorry that it's short. Please tell me what you think._


End file.
